


Drinks

by MischiefsLady



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Days of Tasertricks, 12dtasertricks, Dancing, Day 3, Drinking, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefsLady/pseuds/MischiefsLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s easy people.  You dance, you drink.  You lose, you drink.  You win, you drink.  But you have to do, or attempt to do the dance move called out to you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinks

Drinks  
©MischiefsLady

 

 

The holiday party at Stark tower is already in full swing by the time Darcy arrives. She is later than she wanted to be but that is due to a phone call from her overly emotional mother who was crying _again_ that her baby girl is missing out on the family Christmas celebration. It had taken Darcy almost thirty minutes to convince her mother that it wasn’t that bad. She loves her mom, but the drama? Not so much.

Darcy runs her fingers through her hair one last time before stepping further into Tony Stark’s living room. The music is loud, drinks are being served, and laughter echoes around the room. She doesn’t get very far before a disembodied voice sounds behind her.

“Welcome to the party, Legs. Who knew you had such a great pair?” She turns to find Tony Stark in full Iron Man gear behind her. He flips up the face mask and grins lecherously at her. Darcy is accustomed to Stark and knows despite his antics he only has eyes and heart for Pepper Potts.

“I always knew I had a great pair, Stark, but thanks for noticing.” 

“I notice a lot. And I can tell you in the thirty seconds you’ve been standing here you’ve been eye-balled by just about every man in this room. Even Capsicle.” His wink and grin seem to suggest he knows something. 

Darcy blushes lightly, did everyone know she once had a little crush on Captain America? Stark holds out a metal arm and she places her hand on it.

“Come on, let’s get you a drink and then get to mingling. The dance contest starts soon.” He leads her over to the bar and on the way she waves hello to various members of Stark’s company as well as Steve Rogers, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov. 

“A dance contest? What is this a junior high school party?” She grins at Tony as he makes her drink.

“I’m hurt, Legs. There is always room at any party for a good dance contest.” Darcy remembers the parties from her youth and knows he is right. Dance contests always make for good times and good memories.

Stark hands her a white chocolate peppermint martini and Darcy sips it tentatively. “Oh, this is yummy.” 

“Of course it is. Now go mingle. If you need another drink, there’s more of them pre-made in the refrigerator here.” She nods and turns to walk away.

Eying the room she spies three familiar heads just arriving. Thor and Jane come in holding hands while Loki is a few steps behind them. Darcy is about to wave when her eyes catch Loki’s. 

She watches as he runs his gaze down and then up, slowly up over her and she swears she can actually feel the heat of him as he looks his fill. Her lady parts tingle and she takes a huge gulp of her drink before her eyes meet with his. _Holy shit what is going on here?? This is Loki! Admittedly a very sexy, dark suit wearing Loki and oh god, here they come. Act natural, Darcy!_

“Darcy! You look fantastic.” Jane approaches her with a hug. Thor offers his own hug and compliments her as well. Loki is last to greet her.

“Hello, Darcy. You look lovely this evening.” And by lovely he means completely fuckable. The short dress is green with a sheer black overlay and fits her delectable body like a glove. He wonders if she even realizes she is wearing his color.

“Thank you. Not too shabby yourself,” She returns then mentally groans. She cannot believe what she’s just said. 

Loki lets loose a deep chuckle and Darcy finds herself finishing off her drink. If everything he does is going to be this much of a turn on for her tonight, then she definitely needs more drinks.

“You look as though you’d like a refill. Allow me to escort you to the bar.” He holds his arm out and she places her hand on it. Neither misses the current of heat that passes between them. Nor do they mention it.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darcy is standing with Jane, Thor, Loki, Steve, and Tony. Thor is telling a story from his and Loki’s youth, and though she can feel Steve surreptitiously checking her out it is Loki’s eyes she keeps meeting over the rim of her glass. It makes her itchy for things she refuses to name.

“So there we were on Vanaheim. No way home, as father had decided we needed to learn not disobey his orders. Heimdall would not be opening the Bifrost until the next morning. We had to find a campsite for the night and Loki had said he spotted one a little further into the woods.” Amusement sparks in Thor’s eyes and Darcy notices there is a hint of mirth in Loki’s eyes as well. 

“Was it a good campsite then, big guy?” She asks, waiting for the punchline.

“Aye, Lady Darcy it was…for a bilgesnipe!” Thor laughs at the memory but other than Loki, no one understands what a bilgesnipe is. Loki takes a moment to explain, and while they still don’t see the humor in having to fight off a giant creature, they smile good naturedly at Thor.

“Great story, Point Break, but I think it’s time for a dance contest. Legs, care to help me start it off?” 

“Absolutely!” Tony offers Darcy his arm and she wraps her hand around the metal of his Iron Man suit. 

Minutes later they are in the middle of the living room, all the furniture having been pushed to the side to make space for a dance floor. Stark is standing in the middle, Darcy at his side as he explains the rules. Well, three rules. All following the same pattern. 

“It’s easy people. You dance, you drink. You lose, you drink. You win, you drink. But you have to do, or attempt to do the dance move called out to you.” He turns to Darcy.

“How about a demonstration, Legs?” She nods and kicks off her stilettos. She knows better than to dance in those shoes. She once twisted her ankle painfully because of it. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Loki standing with his arms crossed over his chest. There is a slight grin playing at the edges of a mouth that looks ridiculously kissable. 

She hopes she doesn’t embarrass herself. 

Tony calls out for JARVIS to play some music and begins shouting out dance moves to Darcy. She does them all with flare and soon many others are joining in. Bodies are moving and rocking to the beat, drinks are being downed and through it all Darcy can still feel the weight of Loki watching her. 

The music pulses louder and she loses herself to it. The crowd around her slips away as she focuses her attention on him. It seems to last forever; just her dancing for him and she swears she sees him take a step towards her but then Tony yells out and the moment is gone.

“Hey, Sleipnir’s Mom, do you dance?” Loki rolls his eyes at Tony’s not-so-funny joke. 

“Better than you might think, Tin Man,” he replies.

“Prove it!” And Darcy is suddenly very interested in just how well Loki can move. 

A shout from across the room draws everyone’s attention. “Thor! You can’t swing Mjolnir in here!”

But it’s too late and Thor’s hammer smashes through the bar. Darcy’s voice is the only one heard over the following silence.

“Party foul!” 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

It is late by the time everyone is stumbling onto the elevator to go home. Darcy is tipsier than she’d like to be thanks to Stark’s dance contest rules and her avoidance of the desire she has to get with the God of Mischief. However, she insists repeatedly to a concerned Thor and Jane that they do not need to see her home. 

“Its fine, Jane. Really. I’ll just call a cab when I get to the lobby.” Thor and Loki both frown. Frigga would never stand for either of them letting a woman return home with no escort. Loki turns his head to Thor and nods. Understanding shows in Thor’s eyes and he lets the subject drop. Loki will see to it that Jane’s associate and friend returns to her home safely.

In the lobby Thor and Jane take their leave and Loki watches as Darcy pulls out her cell phone to call a cab. Her fingers fumble the phone and she almost drops it three different times before Loki sighs and takes it from her.

“Hey! Give it back. I gotta call a cab. Go home.” Her words are slurred and she sways a bit as she stands right in front of him. Loki slides her phone into his pocket and places his hands around her upper arms to steady her.

“Darcy, I can have you home in a moment’s notice. However I’m not sure you’ll withstand the experience in your current state. I’ve noticed when I use magic on those who have imbibed a bit too much, their stomachs revolt in disgusting ways.” She blinks up at him, not even sure what he just said.

“You’re hot. Like seriously, the I-want-to-lick-you-all-over-and-do-naughty-things-with-you type of hot.” He’s been fighting his need to hike up her dress and take her against any available surface all evening. Watching her laugh with Jane, sing with Tony and shoot billiards with the Hawk tested the limits of his patience. She had danced with him as well, or rather for him. Stark’s stupid dance contest was more of a tease and now that she all but admitted she wants him too, he isn’t going to wait any longer.

“Mmm, you feel really good too,” she says as she sways closer, resting her body against his. “Smell nice, Loki. Like sandalwood and forests.” She’s practically purring now as she fits herself tightly against him. “Take me home.”

“Ah, Darcy,” he mutters and wraps his arms around her. In a swirl of green mist they are suddenly standing in her living room. 

Well, Loki is standing. Darcy begins to slide down and he catches her up in his arms. One glance at her face and its clear she has fallen asleep. 

With a sigh he places her gently on the couch. He removes her shoes and grabs a throw blanket off the nearby recliner. He tucks her in and lays a chaste kiss on her forehead.

“Sleep now, Darcy, for when I catch you there will be little sleep to be had,” he whispers to her sleeping form.

As he begins to disappear from her apartment he swears she mumbles one word. 

“Loki.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 and I'm having far too much fun with this challenge! Hope you all are enjoying it! :)


End file.
